Machiavelli and Merlot
by clairlune
Summary: John and his friend Jack are in Newcastle, Australia giving a lecture. It is the early 21st Century. Who are they, why are they there? And who is Eva? Rating maybe upgraded in later chapters...


Hello everyone, Disclamer: I don't own anything that is familiar in this story. However any OC characters are mine. If you like them you may use them but please as me first!

* * *

"And that concludes my lecture on Cosmology and Anthropic Mechanism in the universe. Thank you for inviting me here. I will be around for half an hour if you would like to discuss anything with me further." John Smith closed his laptop, took his glasses off his face, arranged his notes and left the podium. The lecture theatre full of students began to disband slowly. The students were mostly philosophy students, even though it was a public lecture. The general banter was to meet up at the local on campus watering hole, otherwise known as the pub, and discuss Dr. Smith's ideas further in an alcohol-fuelled dialogue.

John Smith shook hands with someone waiting for him in the front.

"Excellent presentation, doctor! Really made you think this time!" The gentleman in the front exalted. He was handsome, with a rich American accent.

"Thanks Jack, although sometimes I wonder why I dribble on about this stuff. I wonder if anyone here understood anything that I said today," John replied. Jack smiled in reply. "See, not a soul wants to talk to me or even offer me a drink." John seemed disappointed indeed. As the people left their was one remaining, patiently standing back watching the men, deciding when was the best time to approach the lecturer.

She approached John and Jack, slightly reserved in her stance with a weak smile showing on her lips.

"Hello Dr. Smith, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your lecture?" She asked, her eyes sparkling at the tall man in front of her.

"Of course you can," Smith smiled back at her. "Fire away."

"It's just, I find it really hard to believe that we, the human race and the whole universe, are simply pieces of an engine, all fitting together keeping time and space moving. Free will isn't really considered by mechanism philosophy." She explained to him, expecting an answer or explanation from him. John smiled and rubbed his eye.

"You're not a philosophy student, are you?" He asked.

"No, but it was a public lecture." She replied.

"So why did you come today?"

"Because I was curious," She smiled, gosh that smile was infectious, "and philosophy is the father of my course of study, politics."

"Politics! How marvellous! I do like to see philosophy in action. Mind you, unfortunately it isn't so active in these days. Ah, to be back in the sixteenth century." John sighed with a reminiscent smile on his face. Jack looked confused at him, and then simply shrugged his shoulders. He decided it was time to interfere.

"Hi, Jack Harkness. I'm Dr. John's assistant. Did you want to specify the question for him, cause he is a busy man and we do need to move on." He informed the girl.

"Oh, um. There wasn't really any specific question; I was just trying to engage in some conversation and debate. But if you are busy that is ok, I'll let you get back to it." She looked a little defeated and deflated and began to walk away.

"Hold on," John called out to her, "I know that philosophy isn't exactly your forte, but I would love to get your opinion on Machiavelli or Hobbes. Or even Stalin." She smiled at him, "Did you maybe want to get a drink, let the brain juice better known as merlot flowing and have a real discussion?" John asked, smiling at her.

"Sure, why not. I can never turn down a good merlot." She smiled back, this time beaming across her face. "Lambton Park Hotel, in say, an hour?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you soon then. I'm John, by the way." He held out his hand to her.

"I know, I'm Eva." She shook his hand and glided up the stairs and out of the theatre. John turned to Jack, beaming a magnificent smile. Jack scowled at him.

"Just because she wasn't into you doesn't mean you have to be all pouty!" John retorted as the two left the lecture room as well.

* * *

Ok so, that was Chapter 1! Was it enough to get your mouths watering? Please review and let me know what you think, it was just an idea I had and want to build on it. Please put it in your watch list as well :) If I get enough reviews I'll try to upload a second chapter within a week! Love you all! xx


End file.
